Forever Isn't Such A Long Time
by SkittlesStar25
Summary: ONE SHOT! What happens when Kagome find out that Inuyasha has run off with Kikyo once more? Will she stay? Will she leave? If she doesn't, where will she go? What will Inuyasha do? Will he go after her? (maybe i'll write more.Depends on the demand. R&R!)


*~Forever isn't such a long time~*  
  
by: SkittlesStar25  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. That japanese lady(too lazy to type her name) that made up Inuyasha owns him and everybody else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~§~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I knew it. As soon as I walked through that door I would see her face. The warm smiling face that I had come accustom to for so long without realizing it. She was the only person who would make me smile. She broke through my barrier and released the real me that was meant to come out. I quickly sprinted through the forest. Never again would I see that...Kikyo. She had finally ascended into hell alone. I would've gone with her if I didn't realize where I was needed most. Sure I owe my life to Kikyo, but she isn't the only one I have given my heart to. She doesn't need me anymore. Kikyo will be fine on her own. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How could he? How dare he? I just can't even believe it. Inuyasha, the only man that I have ever and maybe will ever love has left me, for that rotting corpse....again. I don't understand why I ever put up with his lame ass excuses. They're pointless and have no meaning. It's true that he has done wrong in the past and promised his life to her, but yet he promised himself to another...me. I can't take this anymore. I know it's her that he wants forever. I will never be able to compete with Kikyo. I'm alive for one! I'll never be able to share the kind of love that they had. Never again will I be able to even be half the woman she was to Inuyasha. If he wants her then fine. I'll go home, at least I know that someone there loves me. Even if it is..Hojo. Yuck, nevermind. I would never be able to go with Hojo. He's so....wrong. How will I be able to say good-bye? To Sango, Miroku, Kirara? Especially Shippo. He's going to be the hardest to handle, but I can't stay here any longer. I can't stay somewhere where I'm not loved. Maybe I could?? Oh! How brilliant! Kagome you're a genius! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sango's pov:  
  
I don't quite understand what Kagome has up her sleave. She's gathered all her things and given her shards to me for safe keeping. She says that she's going on a trip and will be back, but somehow I'm not sure she'll return. I know that Inuyasha going to see Kikyo has much to do with this. I don't blame Kagome either. She has every right to be upset over this. I know Inuyasha cares for her and I know she cares for him, but that Kikyo..she gets in the way. Why can't she just go to hell already? I turn to Miroku and realize that he's just as confused as I am. I hope she does stay in the feudal era like she says, so at least we can visit her, or she can visit us. I'm sure we will meet up again some day. Kagome, I won't forget you. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Miroku's pov:  
  
I think something is wrong with Lady Kagome. She has decided to depart from the group out on her own journey of some sort, however she is trusting Sango with the jewel fragments. Why would she travel anywhere without the shards? Does this mean that Lady Kagome is never coming back? No, she wouldn't promise to return if she didn't intend to. I know this have something to do with Inuyash'a doing. Going to see that wench Kikyo just keeps on ruining his chances with Lady Kagome. He has all that fur clogged up in his ears that he doesn't realize the feelings that she expresses for him. I hear her sitting outside on cold nights, looking up at the stars and whispering his name. Why doesn't he hear it? He's always off with that corpse that's why. Lady Kagome, oh I wish you would stay, but I cannot change your mind. Maybe we'll reunite sometime in the future. Good-bye my Lady Kagome. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Shippo's pov:  
  
Wahhhh!!! Kagome is leaving us!! No!!!! Why must she always go whenever Inuyasha runs off with Kikyo. I really don't like her. She's evil and no good. Why can't Inuyasha see that? It's because he's ignorant and stupid, that's why. Kikyo does nothing, but cause Inuyasha pain and sorrow for her, himself, and Kagome. Why is he so blind? Kagome and Inuyasha may fight alot, but Kaede told me it was 'cuz Inuyasha loves Kagome so much and she gets very upset over him running off with Kikyo. It's just like when Kouga comes. Inuyasha get's all huffy and mad, but Kagome is calm. They're both jealous of eachother being with someone else. They're just so in love that they can't take seeing eachother with another lover. It's so stupid that Inuyasha doesn't even try to avoid Kikyo. As least we know Kagome doesn't like Kouga, or at least doesn't act like she does. Where could Kagome go off to?? I'm not sure, but my kit. instincts tell me she's still staying in feudal japan. That's a relief. At least I'll be able to visit her. She was like my mother. Always bringing me things from her time and cuddling with me. I'm going to miss her so much. She told Sango to take good care of me and I think she really will. Sango's not that bad, as long as Miroku lays off her butt then she won't get all pissy. Good-bye Kagome. I'll miss you. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kirara's pov:  
  
(A/N Kirara's doesn't talk, but who says she can't speak in her mind? Ha! I say she can since it's MY story! ^.^)  
  
Kagome is leaving us. Even though I'm an animal I can sense it. The tension between everyone. The vibes of sorrow I'm getting from their touch. I am the only one Kagome trusts with her secrets. I know exactly where she's going and I know when or IF she'll be coming back. I wish I could talk her out of leaving, but this is a decision she needs to make on her own. No longer can I save her and make her decisions and lead her in the direction she should go. It is time for her to chose her own path. I will watch over her though, she needs some sort of supervision, like a guardian angel. Except I'm not dead or an angel. However I can fly, which is TOTALLY SWEET. I know she will be protected and survive much better than she would with us. How will Inuyasha take this though? He'll be wanting to find her. I'll need to cover up her scent, it'll be difficult to cover it, but I'll be able to pull it off. She wouldn't want Inuyasha to come to her rescue. It would be like he was her knight in shining armor that gets paid to rescue her. I understand that she cannot take Inuyasha's mischevious ways. He's become too attached to each of the women and leaving Kagome for Kikyo finally proved what Kagome was waiting for. Kagome, take care of yourself. I will be watching you, always. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There, I finished it. When he gets to this note he'll know that I've gone. I hope that this goes as well as I have planned. I do hope I will be in good hands. I don't understand why I wouldn't. I know that I'll be safe. Even if where I go doesn't work out, I kno I can make it on my own. Inuyasha has finally pushed me to the limit and I know that nothing I do can change his mind. The only person in his heart is Kikyo. No Kagome, now is NOT the time to get all teary eyed. I hafta be strong. Inuyasha is a selfish, heartless, bastard who I will have NOTHING to do with from this day foward. Oh it's so hard to say good-bye. Sango please do take care of Shippo and the shards. They both need your complete protection. Miroku, please watch over Shippo and Sango for me. I know that you can at least try to do that for me. And Kirara, I haven't told a single soul anything that you know. I will always believe that you understand me and will help me in the future. Inuyasha, what can I say about you? My letter will explain it all you arrogant asswipe. How could I ever love someone so vile and foul. Well, this is it. Good-bye my friends. Good-bye...Inuyasha. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I can't put my finger on it, but for some reason I feel as if everyone is upset. Nobody wants to talk to me as if I had just done the foulest thing on the planet. I looked at them with much confusion and Shippo spit in my face. I wanted to hit him, but Sango pulled him away. Wait...wasn't that Kagome's job? To look after Shippo? Why was Sango suddenly taking over as if Kagome had left or something? I asked Miroku what was up with Shippo and he gave me the most evil glare he had ever given me. I don't understand it! What the hell did I do? Kirara! Finally someone who won't leave my side. Wait...what's in her mouth. *pulling the parchment from within Kirara's teeth* It says it's for me. Thank you Kirara. I walked over to a tree hidden slightly with flowers and read the letter. The first thing I noticed was the single tear printed in the paper, it must have been shed for my sake. I opened up the note and read:  
  
Inuyasha:  
  
You have done it this time. I can't believe I was in love with you. How could I have been so blind? Yes, now you know this. I'm in love with you, or at least I was. I knew that I shouldn't have feelings for you, especially since you kept running off with the corpse Kikyo every ten seconds. It took me until today to finally realize that I'm living a fantasy dream. You will never love me, as long as you have Kikyo. I'm better than that. I don't even think I would love you if you told me. I'm leaving. I've told the others, even Kirara. I have instructed her to deliver this note to you. Hopefully you read this before you even think about coming to find me. I've headed to Kouga's cave. I'm going to live with the Demon Wolf Tribe from now on. I know you don't understand, but at least I know that I have people there who care about me. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara have been so good to me. The only person who was ever bitter was you. Even your brother was nice to me at one point. I hope you understand that I'm doing this for my own sake. I will visit again, someday. When I don't know, but it will happen. Inuyasha, just remember me, because I will never forget you.  
  
Love always & forever,  
  
~Kagome~  
  
What?!? That wolf?!? How could she?!? She leaves me before I can tell her that Kikyo's gone and I want to be with her?! Inuyasha, no. Don't show ANY emotions. I know that you can hold them back. She wasn't that important...was she? I can get by without her. I don't need her and her damn girly ass feelings. She can go piss off and live with wolf boy and have her love that she wants so much. See if I care! *throws down letter* But I do care. *picking up paper and sniffing it* Ahh, her smell still lingers on this paper. Her tears smell almost fresh as if they had just fallen. Why can't I forget her? I guess that forever didn't last as long as forever should. I do know where my heart will always lay. With the girl of the Shikon No Tama, Kagome Higurashi. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay..this was some random thing that I came up with. I was sitting at my house and thought hmmmm. What would happen if Kagome left Inuyasha for Kouga? How would he react? So I wrote it. It isn't that good. At least in my opinion, please go easy for it is my first one shot! *cringes* Also, I have other stories I'm working on. My harry potter story is coming under way. So keep an eye out for that one. Well I hope you enjoyed my story. Please review! I'll give you a dollar.....maybe. ^.^ 


End file.
